


Take Your Medicine, Mr. Stark

by Captain_Lexa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter, Bottom Peter Parker, Coma, Gay Peter Parker, Hospital Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 07:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: Peter volunteers at the local hospital in his free time. When he meets comatose billionaire Tony Stark, he can't help but let his hands wander.





	Take Your Medicine, Mr. Stark

Everyone always said Peter was so sweet, so innocent. He had these big doe eyes that made people trust him and a smile that melted hearts. No one could fault that kid for anything, and to be honest, Peter almost agreed with them. He helped others whenever he could, he volunteered at the neighborhood soup kitchen, and as two months ago, he started volunteering at the hospital, too. It was nice there, if not a little depressing. He did his rounds, bringing snacks to almost every patient, and giving them a friendly ear to talk to. It really felt like he was making a difference.

And then he met Tony Stark.

Apparently, Tony was some kind of weapons manufacturer, who was involved in a terrible accident a few months back. Some insurgents over in Afghanistan attacked his convoy and left him for dead, it appeared. Peter, himself was a little fuzzy on the story, but it was all over the news, when it happened.

His supervisor insisted that he didn’t have to bother with Stark, since he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference anyway, but Peter wasn’t having any of it. He returned to the billionaire’s room every visit, and honestly… Stark was kind of attractive, once he had some willing hands to keep him groomed.

Like- really attractive.

Peter found himself compelled to spend more and more time at the man’s bedside, doing whatever he could. This guy was some sort of genius, right, so maybe he enjoyed it when Peter read him his homework. Maybe he just didn’t have a clue.

Eventually, the nurses seemed to catch on to his inexplicable fascination with the man. They started asking Peter to do more and more, but that was okay. He never really minded.

Then the day came that they offered to show him how to properly give a sponge bath.

Flustered, but not wanting to seem too immature, Peter accepted. He watched, eyes wide as the nurses maneuvered the blankets around along with Stark’s gown, scrubbing their sponge over his body in long strokes. Ashamed of the way his body was reacting, Peter pressed in closer, hiding the already prominent bulge in his pants by pressing it against the side of the bed.

Fortunately, no one seemed to notice anything. Unfortunately, or… maybe not, it was Peter’s job from then on to wash Stark.

He made it maybe a week before his conscience gave way, and his hands started to wander. His sponge would fall to the side, soaking the sheets even more, as his fingers crept further and further up the patient’s inner thigh. It always took him a few minutes of kneading at those tanned thighs before her finally got the confidence to wrap his fingers around Stark’s cock.

Until that first day, Peter had never so much as felt another guy’s dick— not even over the clothes. He might’ve seen some in the locker room out of the corner of his eyes, but he never so much as allowed his gaze to linger, always thinking it was the polite thing to do.

He didn’t imagine this was too polite: jerking off some stranger he was supposed to be taking care of. Someone who couldn’t even say no, but certainly would, if given have the chance. Peter was still a kid, for fuck’s sake, and this guy was old enough to be his dad. Maybe even his grandpa, fuck….

Still, Peter couldn’t help but stare in awe as Stark’s cock slid effortlessly through his hands, slick from the soapy water that had run down his legs. Peter had never so much as thought about other boys before, never even imagined what it’d be like to hold a cock in his hands— not because he wasn’t gay, but because he was still young enough that that kind of thing just didn’t interest him.

Until now, obviously.

His breath coming quick as he glanced over to the tiny window over the door, Peter began to pump his hand faster. He wanted to make Stark cum, wanted to make him stain his hospital gown, so Peter could change it out and take it with him when he left. He’d never have the time to get them both off in here, but at home, he could press it against his face. He could suck out the filth while he jerked himself off to the memory of the huge cock in his little hand.

Peter could feel his face flare up in embarrassment as a soft moan escaped him at the thought. Stupidly, he risked a quick look to Stark’s face, as if one little sound was going to wake him after months of nothing. Of course, the man didn’t respond. His face was just relaxed as ever, not even squinting in pleasure at the hand eagerly pumping his dick. He had no idea there was some kid standing at his bedside, _molesting him_ while he slept.

Desperate for more, Peter quickly ducked his head for a taste, his lips just parting to welcome Stark’s cock when the first shot of cum landed on his face. He barely even had time to close his eyes before it landed on his eyelashes, rolling down to caress his top lip and drip down onto his tongue.

_“_ ** _Fuck_ ** _….”_

Licking his lips to gather what he could, Peter swallowed it all down in one harsh gulp. The taste wasn’t that great, but knowing how he got it, had his dick twitching against his thin pants. He reached blindly for the bath towel, dapping the rest of Stark’s release from his face before he set about cleaning up the rest of his mess.

“Well, Mr. Stark,” Peter started, awkwardly shifting his footing in front of the door, as if he were some girl being dropped off after a first date, waiting eagerly to see if she’d get her first kiss. “I, uh… I had fun. I hope you did too, cause, uh… I think I’m gonna do this again. I think it’s good for you.”

He paused, honey eyes catching on where the top of the blanket stretched across Stark’s lap. This time, when he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper, his hand squeezing at his own bulge. “To be honest, I don’t think I could stop, even if you told me to….”

From then on, Peter couldn’t go a single visit without getting one of them one. Sometimes, he’ll just use his hands; others, he’ll push those thighs apart and duck his head under that paper gown to get a mouthful of cock. He was getting pretty good at it, actually. It was easy to learn when you practically had your own toy to practice on.

Some of Peter’s favorite days though, those were the days he got himself off. He’d come in, chest already heaving just from thinking about what he was about to do.

On these days, Peter was always sure to pull the curtain closed before crawling on top of Stark. He had the time, but he just couldn’t wait to straddle the older man, whipping out his smaller cock and stroking it in front of his face.

_“Fuck yeah,” _He’d breathe, hips jutting forward to bump the tip against Stark’s cheek. It always got to Peter, the way his head would just fall to the side, his mouth falling open in what the kid took as a silent plea for more.

“I got you. Don’t worry, Mr. Stark,” Peter would whisper, smearing his precum over the man’s cheek. Only when he was just on the brink would he tap his cock against Stark’s tongue, coating it with his seed.

_“Oh god, oh god, that’s it,”_ He’d hiss, riding it out with shallow little thrusts. “That’s it, Mr. Stark. Take your medicine. Fuck, just like that.…”

When he was done, he’d tuck his cock away once more, staring at the pile of cum on Stark’s tongue as he tried to decide what to do about it. He picked the same thing every time, gently closing the patient’s mouth and pressing a chaste kiss to his sealed lips. He liked knowing he left a mess behind. That of all the doctors and nurses that would check in, none of them would know their poor patient was laying there with a mouth full of cum while they worked. Until it eventually found its way down his throat, that is.

Looking back now, it was obvious Peter’s little hobby would always become something more. He could never be satisfied, not even at home. He’d just lay in bed, thrusting his fingers into his tight little hole and writhing as he thought about fucking himself on Stark’s cock.

It didn’t take more than a few weeks for him to decide to do just that.

There was a slight limp to his step as he made his way down the halls of the hospital, smiling innocently and waving to everyone he passed on the way. No one even thought to stop him as he slipped into his favorite patient’s room, closing the door behind him and drawing the curtain shut around the bed. He even made sure to come later in the day this time, so there’d be less people around. Less of a risk of someone walking in before he could finish.

“Sorry, I’m so late, Mr. Stark. Today’s a big day!” Peter greeted in his usual chipper way, fiddling almost shyly with the waistband of his pants before he pushed them down. He took the time to fold them before placing them on the chair he used to sit in, back when the worst he ever did to his patient was force him to listen to his math homework.

Now, he was pushing back Stark’s blanket, crawling into his lap and hiking up that same old hospital gown. It took almost no time at all to get his cock ready, after all the practice Peter had had. He was clumsy with his enthusiasm as he eased his way forward, hand brushing against Stark as he reached behind him to pull out the plug he was using to keep himself full. A placeholder for Stark’s cock.

Unsure of what to do with his toy, Peter dropped it onto the side of the bed, shifting to reposition himself so that he could feel just the tip pushing against his rim. His heart was beating in his chest, heavy as the weight of what he was about to do settled in his gut.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Peter pushed himself down, mouth falling open in a silent gasp as he felt his slick hole swallow its first cock almost effortlessly. He didn’t stop until he felt his ass pressed flush against Stark’s hips.

_“Oh my god, oh my god, _**_fuck-“_** He breathed in one quick breath.

As much as he had prepared himself for this, he still felt so full, as if he could feel Stark’s cock up in his stomach, leaving Peter breathless with each tiny roll of his hips. He couldn’t even bring himself to lift up yet, eyes shut tight as he rocked back and forth in Stark’s lap, his fingers curling into tiny little fists around the gown beneath him.

When he did finally start to push up, it was for only the shallowest of thrusts, his breath coming in short little pants.

“You’re my… my first cock. Did you know that?” He laughs softly, lifting up in small circles before pushing back down with a shaky exhale. _“Hng_… I didn’t- _fuck _\- I never thought it’d feel this good. Didn’t know I had this hole I needed filled.”

Biting his lip, Peter started to drag himself higher before pushing back down, thrusting his ass back with the inexperienced enthusiasm of his youth. “Oh my god, I can’t-_ I can’t. _I used to feel so bad about this- about… ‘bout molesting you. But it’s- it’s not my fault. You just-“ Stifling a sharp cry, Peter fell forward onto his trembling forearms. _“I need it. _Fuck, Mr. Stark, I need it, and you’ll just give it to me. I can have you whenever I want.”

The beeps of the machine were rising along with Peter’s heartbeat as he dropped himself back faster and faster. He could barely think with the heat burning through his body, forcing his eyes open in a daze because he needed to see Stark. Needed to see his blank face, the tiny little movement of his head against the pillow as his body was rocked by the force of Peter, riding him like a dildo the insurgents from Afghanistan made just for him.

That’s what he expected to see, anyway. Not the bleary gaze of dark eyes boring right back into his own. Stark’s lips parted ever so slightly as if he wanted to say something, but just couldn’t find the strength.

_Good._

Peter’s rhythm stuttered, but he didn’t dare stop. He just rested their foreheads against each other, forcing a firm, sloppy kiss on the man’s lips as they stared into each other’s eyes. Peter’s tongue slipping easily into Mr. Stark’s mouth as he tried in vain to speak.

_“Shh,”_ He mumbled, breaking apart with a single strand of saliva connecting their mouths, hot breath fanning out against Stark’s stubble. “Shh, just give it to me. I’ve taken such good care of you, don’t you think I deserve it?”

A soft sound finally managed to escape the back of Stark’s throat, and it seemed as if he were about to finally get his first word out when the loud creak of the door had Peter clamping a hand over his lips in a panic.

“Mr. Parker? Is everything alright?”

“I, uh- yeah! Yeah, why??”

Stark’s eyes were wide now as his hips started to stir. Luckily, he was still weak enough for Peter to pin him to the mattress with just a hand to the chest.

“It seems as if Mr. Stark’s vitals are-“

“He’s fine,” Peter gasped out, his toes curling as Stark’s insistent struggles forced his cock up _harder_, **_deeper_**, than he ever thought anything could reach. He buried his face in the crook of the other man’s neck, biting down hard to stifle the desperate cries that threatened to spill over.

“But his heart rate-“

_“He likes it,”_ Peter gritted in annoyance, so quiet he was sure only Stark could hear him. His voice was strained as he continued to frantically bouncing himself on his new toy. He was so close now, he couldn’t help but let a few moans slip as the hospital worker continued to speak. Just one more push, just a little bit more, and he could-_  
_

_“Holy fucking _ ** _shit_ ** _.”_

This time the hiss came from below Peter. His hand had only just slipped from Stark’s mouth when the words came spilling out, his hips jerking one last time as his orgasm was ripped from him.

That was what finally sent Peter over the edge, grinding his hips back and forth as he spilled across Stark’s stomach. He barely had so much as a second to enjoy the aftershocks, his toes still twitching when he heard footsteps starting towards the bed.

Peter had to throw himself from the thin mattress, throwing a blanket up to cover Stark’s spent cock and pushing himself in close— just as he did during the first sponge bath— to hide himself from the waist down.

“Mr. Stark! You’re awake!”

Blushing the absolute darkest shade of red, Peter found himself glad that the bed was raised so high. He was just short enough that the nurse crowding into their space couldn’t see more than his lower-chest and up, oblivious to the mess leaking from his hole and spilling down the back of his legs.

“How are you feeling?”

Stark’s croak was almost immediate.

“Never fucking better.”


End file.
